Level 4 (Paris)
This is the second level 4 Akuma encountered by the Exorcists. It attacks the Hearst Orphan Asylum in Paris. It is the main antagonist of the Phantom Thief G Arc. Appearance It has the standard appearance of a level 4: big belly, hallo, wings and stars. It appears a bit more colored in Hallow than the first level 4 in the first anime having some yellow , green, and blue patterns. It also sports a more ferocious look than the previous level 4 and was seen to transform its arms in cannons. Personnality Like all level 4, he has no other reason to be than killing. Though he appears more pragmatic than the previous one as he immediately goes for the kill when he spots the children. The childish side in it is less pronounced and it is able to work in cooperations with other akumas and skulls unlike the level 4 in the headquarters that was self-centered. It is quite cocky , taunting Allen and his comrades about the impossibility to win. Plot Phantom Thief G arc Helped with the information given by the nun broker ,it assaults the Hearst orphanage with a level 3 and two level 2 Akuma. Once transported to another dimension by the Skulls, it destroys the roof of the building. The Reverend Mother asks if it is an angel to what he denies and immediately attacks the children in terror. It is stopped by Allen Walker and Yu Kanda. Noise Marie then restrains it with his innocence and throws it on a wall, giving some time to the civilians to evacuate. It then faces the three Exorcists. The level 4 quickly overpowers the exorcists and puts Allen down by shooting bullets. It touches Marie with a poisoned bullet witch forces the equipment-type exorcist to cut off his fingers. Kanda attacks it but the Akuma outspeeds him and shoots him too, causing Marie to realize that even with the three of them, they can't win. Later it is seen ordering the level 3 to kill Timothy before resuming the fight with the exorcists. Later again it is seen shocked to see a non-innocence user defeat the level 3 Akuma. It then goes for the final round with Kanda and Allen. They manage to cut one of its legs and arms but it manages to corner Allen nonetheless. Allen attracts his sword to him an impale the Akuma and himself with it. Seeing how much pain Allen seems to have, he taunts him and prepares to finish the exorcist off. At this moment Nea awakes in Allen's body which causes a sheer horror to the Akuma. It is then stabbed in the back of the head by Kanda. The two exorcists eventually use their blades to shred it to pieces. Abilities and Powers Akuma virus: 'As an Akuma, its blood produces a virus lethal to humans. The virus in his bullets instantly started to spread after hitting two of Marie's finders. '''Flight: '''It can fly in all direction as well as floating still. It flies so fast that it was able to easily pass behind Yu Kanda, who is himself a very fast fighter. '''Enormous physical prowess: ' '''Enhanced vivacity: '''The akuma has shown a very steady time of reaction and a quick thinking in battle. When its arm was cut off it immediately reacted and use its teeth to grab the weapon of its opponent. '''Akuma Scream: '''This piercing scream can stun even exorcists and prevent a former elite CROW member like Howard Link from using his techniques. '''Canons: The akuma can turn both its arm into canon that shoot bursts of bullets with a very high rate of fire. It seemingly doesn't need to reload. References Navigation Category:Akuma Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters